In Butler Eyes
by aicchan
Summary: AU. Victorian Era. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Severus jika dia menjadi seorang Butler untuk keluarga Malfoy? Enjoy


Inggris, tahun 1888, di sebuah wilayah yang cukup jauh dari pusat keramaian di kota London, terdapatlah sebuah manor mewah yang merupakan kediaman dari keluarga Malfoy. Keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki kedudukan sebagai _Marquess_, yang berarti kedudukan keluarga ini ada di tingkat kedua dari kedudukan tertinggi di 5 gelar kebangsawanan Inggris Raya.

Di dalam manor itu, kegiatan bahkan sudah di mulai sebelum matahari terbit. Yang pasti, bukan kegiatan dari anggota keluarga, melainkan kegiatan para pekerja di manor itu. Para _Maid_ bertugas membersihkan setiap sudut manor, _chef_ pun mulai bekerja menyiapkan sarapan, para tukang kebun pun sudah merawat tanaman yang ada di halaman. Jelas semua itu adalah hal yang butuh satu kordinasi yang tepat, dan yang bertanggung jawab akan pengaturan tugas di manor itu adalah seorang _Butler_.

Hanya ada satu _Butler_ yang juga merangkap sebagai _housekeeper_ di manor itu. Dialah Severus Snape. Pria berambut hitam sebahu dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan mata setajam es, Severus menjadi sosok Butler yang dihormati, atau lebih tepatnya, ditakuti oleh para pekerja lain di manor itu.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Harry Potter**__ © J.K. Rowling_

_**In Butler Eyes **__© aicchan_

_**7k+ storyline**_

_**E N J O Y**_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 7 lebih. Ini saatnya menyiapkan _early morning tea_ dan membangunkan Tuan Besar Lucius dan Tuan Muda Draco. Severus menyiapkan _Royal Doulton_ untuk Lucius dan _Earl Grey_ untuk Draco. Membawa _pushcart_ yang berisi dua perangkat teh untuk dua majikannya di manor ini, juga koran pagi yang sudah dia setrika sebagai bacaan wajib Lucius, Severus pun menuju ke lantai tiga, di mana kamar majikan berada. Pertama dia menuju ke kamar Lucius.

Perlahan dia membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik dengan ukiran lambang keluarga Malfoy. Menghentikan _pushcart_nya dekat perapian, Severus membuka tirai-tiai di jendela besar di ruang duduk yang ada dalam wilayah 'ruang tidur' utama. Lalu dia masuk ke ruangan lain di sana, yaitu ruang ganti yang berisi semua pakaian, mantel, jubah, sepatu, topi dan _walking_ _stick_ milik majikannya. Usai menyiapkan pakaian untuk pagi hari, juga memastikan air panas sudah siap di kamar mandi yang tersambung dengan ruang ganti, Severus kembali ke ruang sebelumnya dan kembali mendorong kereta makanannya dan masuk ke ruang dimana Lucius tidur setiap harinya.

Kali ini Severus meletakkan _pushcart_ tak jauh dari tempat tidur King Size yang menjadi tempat istirahat bagi tuannya, Severus lalu membuka tirai kamar yang menutupi jendela kaca tinggi dan membiarkan sinar matahari memenuhi kamar itu.

Interupsi cahaya pagi itu membuat Lucius mulai terbangun. Pria berambut panjang keperakan itu membuka matanya dan menemukan Severus tengah menyeduh teh untuknya. "Jam berapa ini?"

"Pukul 7 lewat 39 menit." Severus memberikan koran juga secangkir teh pada Lucius.

"Apa acara hari ini?" tanya Lucius seraya membuka korannya dan meminum teh seduhan Severus yang benar-benar sesuai seleranya itu.

"Pukul 9 pagi anda harus menginspeksi pabrik kain, lalu setelahnya ada undangan makan siang dari keluarga Nott. Sore hari setelah _afternoon tea_, ada acara berburu bersama keluarga Greengrass. Malam ini anda bisa makan malam bersama tuan muda Draco." ujar Severus lancar.

Lucius memberikan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong pada Severus, "Bagaimana dengan Draco?"

"Hari ini tuan muda akan belajar sejarah bersama Profesor Binns di pagi hari. Setelah makan siang tuan muda akan belajar ekonomi bersama Profesor Flitwick dan sore hari akan bersama anda salam acara perburuan." Severus menuang satu cangkir teh lagi dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, "Saya sudah siapkan pakaian ganti anda, sarapan juga sudah siap di meja makan." Usai membungkuk hormat ala _butler_, Severus pun berlalu dari kamar itu.

Sekali lagi dia menyusuri koridor panjang yang lantainya berlapis karpet kualitas unggulan dan sisi dinding dihiasi patung dan lukisan yang indah. Kali ini sia menuju ke kamar tuan muda Draco, putra semata wayang Lucius. Severus harus ekstra sabar menghadapi tuan muda yang satu ini. Sifatnya sedikit sulit karena _Marchioness __Narcissa, istri Lucius, meninggal saat Draco masih sangat kecil. Akibat kesibukan Lucius, Draco jadi jarang mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya dan membuatnya tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja dan sedikit temperamental._

_Di kamar Draco, Severus melakukan hal yang sama seperti di kamar Lucius. Setelah Draco bangun, Severus pun menggantikan pakaian pemuda 11 tahun yang fisiknya bisa disamakan seperti ayahnya itu. _

_"Apa menu sarapan hari ini?" tanya Draco._

_"Saya sudah menyiapkan __poached salmon__ dan __green salad__. Untuk __side dish__ saya sudah siapkan __scone__ dan __toast__. Anda mau yang mana?"_

_"__Scone__."_

_Severus pun kemudian memberitahukan jadwal hari ini pada tuan mudanya sebelum akhirnya menyeduhan teh setelah Draco berpakaian dengan rapi._

_Setelah mengantar Draco hingga ke ruang makan, Severus pun menunggu di pintu depan sampai dua tuannya itu selesai sarapan dan siap beraktivitas. Lucius yang pertama keluar dari ruang makan, Severus pun memberikan topi, jubah dan __walking stick__ pada kepala keluarga Malfoy itu lalu mengantarnya hingga ke pintu depan. Di depan manor, sebuah __coach__, kereta yang ditarik dua ekor kuda, sudah menunggu, Severus membukakan pintu kereta kuda itu untuk Lucius._

_"Temani Draco sampai gurunya tiba!" Ujar Lucius sebelum dia naik ke kereta dan Severus menutup pintunya._

_Begitu sosok kereta kuda itu sudah keluar dari gerbang manor, Severus kembali ke dalam dan menuju ke ruang makan lagi. Sesuai perkiraannya, Draco masih ada di sana, mengacak-acak makanan dalam piringnya._

_"Apa makanannya tidak sesuai selera anda?" tanya Severus._

_"... Bosan." Gumam Draco pelan. "Aku ingin makan __parfait__."_

_Lagi-lagi permintaan yang egois, "Anda tidak boleh makan makanan manis seperti itu di pagi hari, tuan muda."_

_Rupanya perkataan Severus membuat Draco kesal. Anak itu melempar garpu di tangannya ke lantai. Tanpa bicara, Draco berdiri dan keluar begitu saja dari ruang makan plus membanting keras pintu tak berdosa di sana._

_Menghela nafas, Severus mengambil garpu yang dibanting Draco tadi dan mengembalikannya di piring, lalu dia membunyikan lonceng kecil di atas perapian sebagai tanda untuk para maid, yang ada di balik pintu di sisi lain ruangan itu, untuk membereskan semuanya. Tak buang waktu di sana, Severus keluar dan menuju ke tugas berikutnya._

_._

Dekat dengan waktu makan siang, seorang kurir mengantarkan sebuah surat dari Profesor Flitwick, mengabarkan kalau pria paruh baya itu tak bisa datang mengajar karena sakit. Kalau sudah begini, Severus jadi bingung harus memberi kegiatan apa pada Draco setelah makan siang nanti. Mungkin, kalau sekedar berjalan-jalan ke kota sebentar, Severus bisa memperbaiki mood Draco yang sepertinya memburuk setelah pelajaran sejarah. Atau dia mungkin akan membuatkan parfait untuk camilannya siang ini. Severus tahu, Draco suka parfait buatannya, bukan buatan para _chef_ di manor megah ini. terkadang, demi menuruti permintaan tuan muda kesayangannya itu, Severus rela belajar menu-menu makanan ringan dari buku-buku masak di perputakaan, hanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau Draco menyuruhnya membuatkan camilan yang aneh-aneh.

Severus lalu mencari dimana gerangan tuan mudanya berada. Di ruang belajar, nihil. Perpustakaan, tak ada. Kamar tidur juga kosong. Jadi yang tersisa hanya satu yaitu ruang musik. Severus berjalan menuju ke ruangan yang terletak di selatan manor. Ruangan favorit keluarga ini dulu, sebelum nyonya rumah meninggal karena sakit 3 tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itulah, Severus merasakan perubahan yang drastis dari mereka yang ditinggalkan. Meski sudah mencoba berbagai cara, Severus harus mengakui, dia kesulitan mendekatkan lagi ayah dan anak yang terlanjur nyaman dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Kehilangan sosok seorang istri dan seorang ibu membuat dua Malfoy yang tersisa seolah terkebah dalam labirin kedukaan, terpisah dalam satu tempat yang menyesatkan.

Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Severus menemukan Draco duduk sendiri di ruang musik, menghadap _grand piano_ hitam yang dulu kerap dimainkan oleh Narcissa. Perlahan, dia mendekati pemuda itu.

"Profesor Flitwick tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. Jadi saat ini hingga _afternoon_ _tea_ nanti, tidak ada jadwal khusus."

Tak ada jawaban dari Draco yang masih duduk di sofa dan memeluk lututnya sendiri. Tanda kalau tingkat _badmood_-nya hari ini sudah mencapai lebih dari 70 persen. Severus pun segera mengambil inisiatif.

"Jika... anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin minta bantuan untuk membuat parfait. Setidaknya kegiatan siang ini bisa sedikit menyenangkan."

Mendengar itu serta merta Draco memandang sang _butler_ yang sudah melayani keluarganya sejak dia belum lahir itu, "Kau mau membuat parfait?" tanyanya.

Severus menjawab dengan bungkukan hormat.

"Untukku?" kali ini pertanyaannya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Saya tidak akan membuat parfait selain untuk tuan muda."

Penuh semangat, Draco melompat turun dari sofa dan langsung menarik tangan Severus, "Ayo! Aku akan bantu! Aku akan bantu! Ayo kita ke dapur!"

Hanya seorang Severus yang bisa mengajak tuan muda; yang terkenal galak, judes dan manja dikalangan para _maid_ dan juga pelayan lain; untuk masuk ke dalam dapur dan membantu membuat makanan. Sebenarnya itu tak pantas untuk ukuran putra tunggal seorang _Marquess_, tapi Lucius mengizinkan karena dia tahu, Draco dekat dengan _butler_, sekaligus teman baiknya itu.

Sampai di dapur, para chef pun berpindah tempat kerja ke dapur dalam dan membiarkan dapur luar dipakai oleh sang butler dan tuan muda mereka. dapur luar memang biasa digunakan untuk membuat makanan ringan macam roti, pie dan cake. Sementara dapur dalam dipakai untuk menyiapkan makanan utama.

Severus membuka jas hitamnya dan menyampirkannya di gantungan yang tersedia, lalu dia menggulung lengan kemejanya dan menyiapkan semua bahan. Draco juga melakukan hal yang sama, tak lupa mencuci tangan sebelum membantu Severus.

Draco sangat suka bersama Severus seperti ini. Memang, pria yang satu ini memang jarang sekali bicara, tapi Severus selalu tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Bahkan Draco rasa, dia lebih dekat dengan Severus dibanding dengan ayahnya sendiri saat ini.

Melihat gerakan tangan Draco yang mendadak berhenti, Severus pun bertanya, "Ada yang salah, tuan muda? Apa anda ingin membuat yang lain?"

Draco menggeleng, "Aku... ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Dad. Tapi aku tidak tahu mau membuat apa."

_Well_, setidaknya ini terdengar seperti kabar baik di telinga Severus. Hubungan ayah anak ini memang jadi renggang dan dingin sejak 3 tahun lalu, jadi sekarang kalau Draco berinisiatif membuatkan sesuatu untuk Lucius, pilihan yang ada bagi Severus hanyalah untuk membantunya.

"Kalau anda ingin membuatkan makanan untuk tuan besar, saya sarankan membuat _deep raising apple pie_. Itu kesukaan ayah anda."

"... Apple Pie? Mom... juga suka apple pie."

Severus memandang wajah tuan mudanya yang tak seperti biasanya, tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa aku bisa membuat apple pie? Membuat pie itu kan susah sekali."

"Jika berusaha, tuan muda pasti bisa. Saya akan membantu."

Tapi Draco menolak, "Tidak. Aku... aku mau membuatnya sendiri. Semuanya."

Sungguh satu niat yang jarang tampak dalam diri anak lelaki itu, "Kalau begitu, anda perlu latihan sungguh-sungguh untuk membuat apple pie."

Kemudian, setelah selesai membuat parfait, Severus menemani Draco untuk minum teh di kebun belakang yang kini penuh dengan bunga mawar berwarna merah, putih dan kuning.

"_Alba, Gallica, Bourbon, Reine Des Violettes, Centifolia_... Semua mawar kesayangan Mom sekarang mekar dengan indah." Draco duduk di kursi besi berukir di taman itu, menikmati keindahan taman yang dulu selalu dirawat oleh ibunya.

Severus berdiri di sebelah Draco, "Itu artinya, mendiang nyonya Narcissa masih ada di sini, mengawasi tuan besar dan tuan muda."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Tentu."

Setelah menikmati istirahat siang yang tak sengaja ada, Severus menyarankan supaya Draco tidur siang saja sembari menunggu _afternoon tea_ dan acara berburu bersama keluarga Greengrass, yang mana putri bungsu keluarga berkedudukan _Earl_ itu adalah tunangan Draco.

"Saya akan siapkan _suit_ hijau untuk acara berburu nanti." Ujar Severus seraya mengganti pakaian Draco dengan baju tidur sutra, "Apa anda punya pilihan lain?"

"Tidak. Terserah kau saja." Draco naik ke tempat tidur dan segera rebahan.

Severus menyelimuti tuan mudanya itu dan mengundurkan diri dari sana. Butler itu pun segera meneruskan tugas-tugasnya. Pertama, mengatur tata ruang untuk menerima keluarga Greengrass sebelum acara perburuan dimulai. Mungkin kali ini hanya para orang tua yang berburu, jadi Severus juga harus memastikan para _chef_ sudah mulai membuat makan dan bekal untuk acara sore nanti. _Cheese Quesadillas With Cranberry Chutney _sebagai _appetizer_. _Garlic Lamb Cutlets with a Mint_ sebagai _main course_. _Steamed Ginger Pudding___sebagai _dessert_ dan _Chocolate and Toffee Cookies___akan disajikan sebagai teman minum teh Darjeeling.

Dia juga menyuruh para _maid_ untuk mengeluarkan perangkat makan terbaik dan menatanya dengan rapi di ruangan perjamuan. Dia juga meminta para _gardener_ untuk mengambil tangkai mawar yang telah mekar sempurna untuk dibuat rangkaiannya oleh para _maid_. Saat memberi instruksi di kebun belakang, salah seorang pekerja datang melaporkan kalau obat pembasmi hama di gudang sudah habis.

Severus meyakinkan pekerja bernama Fenrir itu kalau besok sudah akan ada persediaan baru. Setelah Fenrir pergi, Severus menghela nafas. Sebenarnya pria berbadan kekar dan bermuka sangar itu sangat pandai mengurus kebun, tapi karena wajahnya yang lebih mirip wajah kriminal berbahaya, Severus terpaksa menugaskannya di halaman belakang, karena dulu banyak sekali tamu yang terkejut dan bahkan ada anak dari salah satu keluarga _Viscount_ yang sempat menangis ketakutan melihat wajah tukang kebun itu.

Satu per satu dia memastikan semua sudah siap, kemudian dia pun menuju ke gudang untuk memeriksa apa saja yang harus di beli. Usai mencatat semua, dia menyuruh seorang kurir untuk mengantar pesanan belanjaan pada toko di kota.

Memastikan semua sempurna, Severus pun bersiap menyambut kedatangan Lucius dan juga menyiapkan air mandi sebelum tamu dari keluarga Greengrass akan datang.

.

.

Acara sore itu berlangsung dengan lancar seperti yang diharapkan. Keluarga Greengrass, seperti biasa, puas dengan pelayanan dari Malfoy Manor. Mood Draco juga sepertinya membaik setelah ikut acara perburuan singkat di hutan yang termasuk wilayah milik keluarga Malfoy. Keluarga Greengrass berpamitan setelah menikmati hidangan _high tea_ dan menolak halus tawaran makan malam dari Lucius. Setelah para tamu pulang, Severus pun mempersilahkan dua majikannya untuk menikmati makan malam.

Usai makan malam, dia menemani Draco belajar sebentar sebelum akhirnya meminta tuan mudanya itu untuk segera tidur karena hari sudah larut. Setelah memastikan Draco sudah lelap, Severus pun menuju ke ruang kerja Lucius dan menemukan tuan besarnya itu masih sibuk dengan segala berkas di meja.

"Itu bukan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Anda bisa istirahat sekarang. Tempat tidur sudah dihangatkan."

Lucius menghela nafas dan meletakkan pena di tempatnya, "Surat apa saja yang sampai hari ini?"

Severus mengeluarkan surat-surat yang baru datang hari ini dari dalam laci rak buku yang berjajar di sisi ruangan itu dan menyerahkannya pada Lucius, "Ada undangan _garden tea party_ dari keluarga Nott, lalu undangan _ball party_ dari keluarga Black juga undangan untuk pameran perhiasan di Crystal Palace. Semuanya di hari yang berbeda, jadi kalau anda tidak berkeberatan, anda bisa hadiri semua."

"Baiklah. Kirimkan jawabannya." Kata Lucius setelah membaca sekilas semua undangan itu, "Seharian ini, apa yang dilakukan Draco?"

Secara mendetail, Severus pun melaporkan apa saja kegiatan Draco pada Lucius dan dia bisa melihat wajah dingin pria itu menjadi lebih lembut saat mendengar tentang putra tunggalnya. Severus tahu benar kalau Lucius adalah orang yang kaku, bahkan kepada keluarganya sendiri. Karena itu juga Severus tahu kalau Lucius sangat memperhatikan putra semata wayangnya itu dibalik perlakuannya seolah tak peduli.

Saat itu, Severus berpikir kalau dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mendekatkan ayah dan anak ini.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah melakukan rutinitas paginya, Severus menemani Draco untuk memulai belajar membuat apple pie. Karena hari ini tak ada pelajaran untuk Draco, Severus menemaninya sejak selesai sarapan hingga mendekati saat makan siang.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup." Severus memandang tiga apple pie –atau makanan yang diharapkan jadi apple pie- yang ada di meja. Sungguh, para chef akan menangis kalau melihat hasil karya tuan muda mereka. "Besok kita lanjutkan lagi. sekarang tuan muda harus mandi dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Anda mau makan apa hari ini?"

"_Faggot and peas_... dengan saus jamur dan _mashed potato_." Draco membersihkan tangannya yang berlumur tepung.

"Akan segera disiapkan." Severus menepuk tangannya dua kali sebagai tanda untuk para koki di dapur dalam agar segera mulai bekerja. Dia mengantar Draco sampai ke kamar dan membantunya mandi karena pakaian dan badannya kotor oleh bahan-bahan pembuat kue. Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Severus menawarkan beberapa aktivitas untuk mengisi sore hari.

Tapi rupanya Draco sudah ada rencana sendiri. Dia ingin ke kota dan membeli beberapa barang. Severus pun menyiapkan kereta kuda dan menemani sang tuan muda ke kota setelah memberi catatan pada kepala _maid_ tentang apa saja yang harus dikerjakan.

Sesampainya di pusat kota London, Severus mengikuti Draco ke beberapa toko. Kebanyakan toko buku. Ya—Draco, untuk ukuran anak berusia 10 tahun, dia lebih memilih banyak membaca daripada banyak bermain. Bocah kecil ini sudah tahu bahwa sebagai putra seorang _Marquess_ dia punya kewajiban yang tidak dimiliki anak-anak biasa.

"Hei, Severus. Aku dengar keluarga Black mengadakan pesta dansa. Apa Dad akan datang?"

"Ya. Tuan Lucius sudah memintaku mengirimkan balasan undangan itu."

"Hmm..." Draco memilih beberapa buku di rak.

Severus mengerti apa yang dipikirkan anak itu. keluarga Black, adalah keluarga mendiang nyonya Narcissa. Tentunya, itu mau tak mau akan membangkitkan kenangan tentang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang tersebut.

Butuh waktu hampir 20 menit sampai Draco memutuskan buku mana yang dia beli sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan pada Severus yang langsung membayarnya pada penjaga toko. Selesai di toko buku, Draco memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, anak itu langsung mengurung diri di perpustakaan keluarga dan berpesan untuk dipanggil saat makan malam tiba.

Masih ada dua jam sebelum makan malam, karenanya Severus memilih untuk menyuguhkan high tea sebelum makan malam nanti. Teh _Assam_ dan _Salmon Sandwich_ menjadi pilihan Severus untuk menunya. Walau urusan masak _main dishes_ adalah pekerjaan para chef, tapi untuk urusan teh dan _side dishes_-nya, Severus yang bertanggung jawab. Bukan pekerjaan mudah mengatur semua yang ada di manor ini, namun Severus telah mengabdi pada keluarga ini sejak dia masih anak-anak. Karena itu dia tumbuh dewasa di sisi Lucius sebagai seorang _butler_ hingga membuat Severus mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh majikannya itu tanpa mereka harus bertukar kata.

Meski tangannya sibuk mempersiapkan sajian, entah kenapa pikiran Severus terus berkelana ke masa lalunya. Tentang apa saja yang telah terjadi di manor ini. Tentang kecelakaan kereta api yang merenggut kedua Malfoy senior. Kejadian itu membuat Lucius harus menjadi kepala keluarga Malfoy di usianya yang masih 16 tahun. Severus terus berada di sisi Lucius sebagai _butler_ yang setia. Namun Lucius dibebankan tanggung jawab sebesar itu di usianya yang masih belia, Severus tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya.

"Mr. Severus."

Lamunan Severus buyar saat mendengar suara kepala maid di manor ini, Mrs. McGonagall. Meski sudah berumur, wanita itu masih bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sempurna. Severus memandang wanita dengan rambut di gelung rapi dan memakai pakaian berwarna hitam.

"Salah seorang maid jatuh sakit. Aku harus memanggil dokter segera."

"Ah— pakailah telepon untuk memanggil dokter." Ujar Severus, "Kalau parah, bawa saja ke rumah sakit."

McGonagall menggangguk, "Lalu... tadi ada seorang maid yang memecahkan vas kecil di koridor utara lantai dua. Apa harus aku potong dari gajinya?"

"Tidak perlu. Selama bukan pajangan di ruang utama. Bersihkan saja dan ganti dengan vas yang ada di gudang."

Mengerti, McGonagall pun keluar dari dapur. Severus melanjutkan pekerjaannya, tapi tak lama, karena dia mendengar suara barang-barang pecah dari dapur dalam. Rasanya Severus sudah bisa menduga siapa dalangnya. Dan benarlah, begitu dia masuk ke dapur dalam, dia lihat salah satu pelayan biasa, Peter, tengah memunguti pecahan-pecahan piring dari lantai. Pemuda bertubuh tambun dan berwajah kecil mirip tikus itu tampak gemetaran begitu melihat Severus di depannya.

"Mr. Peter, seingatku kau tidak aku izinkan masuk ke dalam dapur untuk tiga hari ini. Kenapa sekarang kau di sini?"

Saking takutnya, Peter sampai tak bisa menjawab. Hingga akhirnya salah satu _chef_ yang menjawab pertanyaan dari _head butler_ mereka.

"Maaf, Mr. Severus. Kami kekurangan pembantu di sini karena yang biasanya sedang pergi ke kota untuk membeli beberapa bahan tambahan."

Severus masih memandang Peter yang membersihkan lantai dari pecahan keramik, "Baiklah. Setidaknya pastikan perangkat dapur tidak kehabisan stock dalam minggu ini." setelah itu dia kembali pada pekerjaannya sendiri.

.

.

Malam harinya, setelah Draco tidur, Severus menuju ke kamar Lucius karena tuannya itu memanggil via lonceng di dapur yang tersambung dengan lonceng yang ada di tiap ruang di manor itu. Di ruang duduk yang ada di lingkup ruang kamar Lucius, Severus menemukan pria berambut platinum panjang itu tengah duduk di dekat perapian yang menyala.

"Tuan butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Severus.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... aku berniat membawa Draco ke _ball party_ keluarga Black. Ku rasa itu bukan pesta keluarga dan sudah saatnya Draco mulai bersosialisasi."

"Saya rasa itu keputusan yang bagus."

Lucius bersandar di sofa, "Kalau begitu besok panggilkan penjahit dan batalkan semua kelasnya!"

Mendengar itu, Severus pun membungkuk, "Ada yang lain lagi, tuan?"

"Tidak. itu saja. Lalu, besok kau juga ikut sebagai pendamping. Jadi siapkan dirimu."

"Baik. Selamat malam." Severus pun keluar dari kamar Lucius. Satu tugas yang berat, baginya. Karena Severus sampai kapanpun rasanya tak akan pernah terbiasa dengan keramaian dan bau parfum dari para tamu wanita. Tapi perintah tetaplah perintah, dia tidak punya hak untuk menolak.

Severus pun menyelesaikan tugas malamnya, seperti mengecek apa semua perabotan sudah rapi, abu di perapian sudah dibersihkan dan mengecek pengeluaran hari ini. Baru setelah itu dia kembali ke kamarnya. Sebagai pelayan senior, dia mendapat kamar yang cukup besar untuk ukuran kamar seorang _butler_. Severus mengganti pakaian dinasnya dengan pakaian tidur lalu dia pun rebahan di kasurnya. Malam sudah larut dan besok dia harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menghubungi penjahit keluarga. Belum lagi menghubungi dua pengajar untuk membatalkan pelajaran besok. Dia juga masih harus mengatur ulang jadwal kegiatan Draco. Tapi mungkin dia bisa mengajak Draco untuk berlatih membuat apple pie lagi. Semoga saja mood tuan mudanya itu baik besok pagi, karena Severus tahu benar, Draco bisa mendadak jadi_ bad mood_ tanpa sebab yang pasti.

.

.

Tapi ternyata apa yang ditakutkan Severus terjadi. Saat dia memberitahukan pada Draco kalau pelajarannya hari ini ditiadakan, pemuda itu langsung memasang wajah paling angker.

"Kenapa harus begitu? Hari ini pelajaran _fencing_ dengan Mr. Lupin! Kau tahu aku suka _fencing_!" seru Draco, jelas marah.

"Tuan besar meminta anda ikut dengannya sore nanti untuk acara ball party keluarga Black, jadi beliau tidak ingin anda kelelahan." Severus berusaha menenangkan Draco.

Draco menepis tangan Severus yang hendak membantunya berganti pakaian dan dia kembali ke tempat tidurnya, membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Tuan muda, ini sudah waktunya sarapan. Tuan besar sudah menunggu."

"Aku tidak mau! Biar saja Dad makan sendiri!"

Kalau sudah begini, dipaksa bagaimanapun, Draco tetap akan bergeming di tempatnya. Severus menyerah segera dan membawa _pushcart_-nya keluar dari kamar Draco. Dia menuju ke ruang makan setelah mengembalikan _pushcart_ ke dapur. Di ruang makan itu Lucius sudah duduk di kursi dan siap menyantap makan paginya.

"Mana Draco?"

"Tuan muda tidak mau turun. Sepertinya pembatalan pelajaran dari Mr. Lupin membuatnya sedikit kesal."

Lucius lalu meletakkan serbet makan di pangkuannya, "Kau bisa ganti pelajaran itu di lain hari. Besok, atau lusa."

Severus membungkuk.

"Lalu sudah kau hubungi penjahitnya?"

"Ya. Mrs. Hooch akan datang kurang dari satu jam lagi dan akan membawakan beberapa baju untuk tuan muda."

Usai Lucius sarapan, seperti biasa, Severus mengantar hingga ke kereta kuda sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya. Dia membawa satu porsi makanan ke kamar Draco supaya tuan mudanya itu tidak terus-terusan merajuk.

"Tuan muda— saya bawakan sarapan anda." Severus mengetuk pintu kamar Draco berulang kali, tapi tak ada jawaban. Severus pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar yang masih gelap itu. rupanya Draco menutup lagi tirai jendelanya. "Tuan muda."

"... Aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau makan!"

Severus meletakkan piring dan gelas yang dia bawa dengan baki di meja lalu menghampiri tempat tidur, "Tuan besar menjanjikan pelajaran _fencing_ akan diganti besok. Dua kali lebih panjang kalau anda mau."

"... Tapi besok pelajaran musik."

"Saya tahu anda tidak begitu suka musik, saya bisa carikan alasan untuk tuan besar asal anda sekarang mau turun dari tempat tidur dan sarapan."

Draco membuka selimut yang sejak tadi membungkus seluruh badannya, "Kau serius? Aku bisa latihan fencing besok dengan Mr. Lupin? Dua kali lebih lama?"

"Jika itu keinginan anda."

Menimbang sejenak, akhirnya Draco pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju meja dekat perapian dimana Severus telah menyiapkan sarapannya.

Lega, Severus pun berdiri di samping tuan mudanya yang sedang menikmati makan paginya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Draco.

"Sudah. Bersama dengan pelayan yang lain."

"Hmm..." Draco pun tak bicara lagi sampai makanan di piringnya habis. Lalu dia pun mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Setelah itu, bersama dengan Severus dia pun menuju ruang santai yang ada di bagian belakang manor. Di ruangan berbentuk bulat itu Mrs. Hooch, penjahit keluarga Malfoy sejak lama, sudah menunggu.

"Ah, selamat siang, Mr. Malfoy. Saya bawakan beberapa pakaian untuk _ball party_ malam ini." ujar wanita yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda dari McGonagall itu. "Untunglah ini dekat dengan saat saya harus mengantar pakaian baru untuk anda."

Draco memandang empat suit yang dibawa oleh Mrs. Hooch, "Tak ada yang berwarna hijau?"

"Tuan muda, untuk _ball party_ pertama sebaiknya mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam." Ujar Severus.

Meski tak suka, Draco diam saja karena pendapat Severus selalu benar untuknya, "Baiklah." Draco menunjuk salah satu suit resmi berwarna hitam, "Aku suka yang itu. Apa aku juga harus pakai topi dan _walking stick_ seperti Dad?"

"Tidak untuk anak seusia anda."

Draco tampak lega.

"Baiklah, saya akan melakukan perbaikan terakhir." Mrs. Hooch mengeluarkan alat ukur dan mulai mencatat ukuran tubuh Draco.

Setelah selesai Draco mengajak Severus untuk mengajarinya lagi membuat apple pie. Satu hal yang bisa dibanggakan dari Draco adalah bahwa anak itu tak akan menyerah sampai dia bisa mencapai tujuannya.

.

.

Tepat jam 3 sore, Severus ikut bersama dua majikannya untuk menuju ke kediaman keluarga Black. Menurut peraturan, sebenarnya Severus, sebagai seorang _butler_, tak boleh ada dalam satu kereta dengan majikan. Tapi karena perintah Lucius dan paksaan Draco, akhirnya Severus duduk di dalam kereta yang sama dengan dua Malfoy itu.

Sampai di kediaman keluarga Black, Severus turun duluan dan menahan kereta kuda pintu agar tetap terbuka untuk Lucius dan Draco. Setelahnya, dia berjalan di belakang mengikuti Lucius juga Draco yang berjalan lurus menuju ke 2 _footman_ keluarga Black yang menyambut para tamu sekaligus menyerukan nama tamu yang baru datang pada tamu yang telah hadir.

Severus mengikuti langkah majikannya menuju ke keluarga tuan rumah yang sedang bercengkrama dengan tamu yang telah memenuhi _ball room_ mansion keluarga Black. Sekali lagi, Severus diizinkan masuk karena dia butler seorang _Marquess_.

"Ah— Lord Malfoy, senang melihat kehadiranmu di sini." Sambut Orion Black. Kepala keluarga Black generasi saat ini. Kakak sepupu dari almarhum ayah mertua Lucius.

"Senang menerima undangan anda." Lucius menjabat tangan tangan Orion dan mengecup punggung tangan Walburga Black, sang nyonya rumah.

"Ku lihat kau membawa putramu." Orion memandang Draco yang berdiri di sebelah Lucius.

Saat itu, dengan sikap penerus seorang _Marquess_, Draco membungkukkan badannya dengan formal, "Kehormatan bertemu dengan anda. Saya Draco Malfoy."

"Well, well, anak muda yang sopan. Persis seperti anda dulu, _Lord_ Malfoy." Ujar Walburga. "Kau bisa bergabung dengan Sirius. Temannya datang dan punya anak seusiamu, Draco. Earl Potter yang baru saja kembali dari Perancis beberapa hari lalu." Wanita itu menunjuk pada putra sulungnya yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

Draco memandang ayahnya dan dia pun mengundurkan diri dari sana setelah mendapat izin.

"Severus, temani dia!" kata Lucius.

Severus membungkuk singkat sebelum mengikuti tuan mudanya.

Mereka lalu tiba di tempat putra sulung keluarga Black, Sirius. seorang pria muda yang memiliki ketampanan luar biasa dan kharisma alami. Draco pun memperkenalkan diri pada Sirius.

"Oh— jadi ini keponakanku dari Narcissa. Tapi kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu." Kata Sirius yang memang baru saja kembali ke Inggris setelah mengarungi samudra dan menetap untuk beberapa tahun di India. "Perkenalkan, ini keluarga Earl Potter. James Potter, Lily Potter dan putra mereka, Harry Potter."

Draco pun menyapa ketiga orang yang ada di dekat Sirius. _Earl_ James Potter adalah pria yang tampak ramah. Dia memakai kacamata dan rambutnya acak-acakan, katanya memang sudah keturunan. _Countess_ Lily Potter adalah wanita yang cantik, rambut merahnya dibiar terurai dan dihiasi dengan jepit bunga yang anggun. Mata hijaunya bersinar lembut, selembut senyumnya. Sedangkan Harry Potter adalah anak yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, tapi memiliki mata seperti ibunya.

"Salam kenal. Namaku Draco Malfoy, putra Lucius Malfoy. Dan ini Severus Snape, dia _head butler_ di Malfoy Manor." Lalu Draco memandang Harry dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Ku harap kita bisa berteman. Ini _ball party_ pertamaku dan aku belum punya teman sebaya."

Harry menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan segera, "Ini juga _ball party_ pertamaku." Katanya.

"Boleh kami bicara di tempat lain?" tanya Draco pada orang dewasa di sana.

"Tentu saja. kalian bisa duduk di sofa." Kata Sirius, menunjuk sebuah sofa merah dekat perapian.

Draco pun mengajak Harry ke sana dengan Severus mengikuti mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya ambilkan untuk anda, tuan muda?" Tanya Severus.

"Mungkin sepotong cake. Untuk Harry juga. Dan untukmu."

Severus membungkuk dan kemudian mengambilkan dua potong cake dari meja terdekat dan memberikannya pada Draco dan Harry.

"Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Draco sambil menerima piring dari Severus.

"Anda sudah tahu saya tidak begitu suka makanan manis." Severus lalu memberikan satu piring lagi pada Harry.

"Terima kasih."

Severus kembali berdiri tegak di dekat sofa.

Saat itu, Draco terus memandangnya, "Hei, Severus... nikmatilah pesta ini sedikit. Kau juga boleh berdansa kalau kau mau."

Severus hanya membalas dengan diamnya, membuat Draco mengerti kalau _butler_-nya yang satu ini benar-benar tak akan pernah bisa menikmati apa yang dinamakan pesta. Jadi dia pun mulai mengobrol dengan Harry, memisahkan diri daru dunia para orang dewasa.

Memandang interaksi dua anak sebaya di dekatnya, Severus jadi tak tahan untuk tersenyum. Dia jarang sekali melihat Draco bersikap selayak anak seusianya. Draco dan Harry ngobrol heboh sekali lebih banyak bicara tentang Perancis, tempat Harry tinggal sejak 2 tahun yang lalu sebelum kembali ke tanah air mereka. Tak lama Severus melihat dari arah pintu masuk, keluarga Greengrass juga hadir. Severus pun membungkukkan badan untuk berbisik dan memberitahukan hal ini pada Draco.

"Tuan muda, miss Astoria dan keluarganya sudah datang." Bisiknya.

Draco memandang ke arah pintu, dia langsung berdiri, "Sebentar ya, Harry. Aku menyapa keluarga Greengrass dulu. Severus, kau temani Harry!"

Setelah Draco menyapa keluarga tunangannya itu, Draco pun menggandeng tangan Astoria dan mengenalkannya pada Harry. Ketiganya kembali duduk di sofa dan mengobrol. Semakin lama, makin banyak anak sebaya Draco yang datang. Putri dari _Earl_ Granger, putra termuda _Viscount_ Weasley dan juga putra tunggal _Earl_ Zabini.

Sepertinya keputusan Lucius untuk mengajak Draco sama sekali tidak salah. Dengan begini, Draco jadi punya teman sebaya dan bisa membangun dunia yang sesuai dengan usianya.

.

.

Pagi hari setelah _ball party_ di kediaman keluarga Black, mood Draco seperti ada di puncak. Draco bahkan sudah bangun sebelum Severus datang ke kamarnya. Saat sarapan pun Draco tampak bersemangat memakan suguhan di piringnya.

Lucius tampak antara heran dan senang melihat putranya bersemangat seperti itu. "Bagaimana dengan pesta semalam?"

"Menyenangkan sekali." Jawab Draco antusias, "Dad, boleh aku undang teman-temanku kemari?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Lucius memandang Severus sekilas untuk meminta pendapat. Sementara Severus hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat. Lucius kembali memandang putranya, "Baiklah, kau bisa undang mereka di akhir pekan nanti."

"Sungguh?"

"Severus akan mengirimkan undangannya." Lucius meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya lalu berdiri, "Selama tiga hari ke depan, aku akan berada di _town house_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Meninggalkan Draco yang masih asik makan, Severus mengantar Lucius hingga ke kereta kuda.

"Saya sudah sampaikan tentang kedatangan anda pada _housekeeper_ di _town_ _house_. Apa anda yakin saya tidak perlu ikut?"

"Tidak usah. Kau jaga Draco saja di sini. Akhir pekan nanti siapkan suguhan untuk teman-temannya!"

"Baik. Semoga perjalanan anda lancar." Severus menutup pintu kereta itu dan mengetuk sisi kereta kuda sebagai tanda supaya _coachman_ segera menjalankan kereta itu. Severus pun kembali ke ruang makan, di sana dia lihat Draco sudah selesai makan. "Pelajaran _fencing_ anda dimulai jam 10. Masih ada waktu jika anda ingin belajar membuat apple pie lagi."

Draco membersihkan mulut dengan serbet makannya, "Baiklah! Ayo ke dapur! Aku sedang semangat sekali hari ini."

Satu hari itu adalah satu hari yang sempurna bagi Draco, menurut Severus. Karena penerus nama Malfoy itu tak hentinya tersenyum. Bahkan saat pelajaran fencing, dia juga banyak bercerita pada pengajarnya. Memang Draco lebih akrab dengan Mr. Lupin, mungkin karena pengajar itu masih muda hingga bisa menjadi teman bicara Draco juga.

Hari ini, entah karena moodnya yang memang sedang _overloaded_, atau memang Draco yang cepat belajar, anak itu sudah mengalami kemajuan pesat dalam membuat apple pie. Meski belum bisa dibilang sempurna, tapi karya Draco sudah lebih enak dipandang dan sudah lebih enak dimakan.

Melihat keceriaan yang telah lama hilang dari anak itu, tanpa bisa di tahan, senyum merekah di wajah Severus yang biasanya selalu terlihat datar dan dingin.

.

Akhir pekan datang dengan cepat seperti menuruti keinginan putra tunggal sang _Marquess_. Sejak pagi Draco ikut heboh mempersiakan gazebo belakang yang akan dipakai sebagai tempat berkumpul dengan teman-teman barunya. Dia, seperti menggantikan tugas Severus, menyuruh para _maid_ untuk meletakkan barang sesuai dengan seleranya. Gazebo bulat berwarna putih itu kini penuh dengan hiasan. Plus juga sebuah meja yang nanti akan disajikan dengan menu-menu _side_ _dishes_ yang lezat. Draco tampaknya puas dengan itu semua, apalagi taman bunga belakang juga sedang dihiasi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

"Severus, jangan suruh Fenrir datang mendekat, kalau tidak... bisa-bisa dia dikira perampok."

Kata-kata Draco itu membuat beberapa _maid_ di sana tertawa pelan, sedangkan Severus hanya membungkuk.

Persiapan sempurna, hidangan juga sudah disajikan, sudah saatnya para tamu tiba. Severus sudah menyuruh beberapa pelayan biasa untuk menyambut para tamu kecil di pintu utama dan mengantar mereka ke gazebo di taman belakang. Dia sendiri setia di samping Draco yang sedang berganti pakaian.

"Ah— itu Astoria sudah datang. Harry juga." Draco memandang ke arah gazebo yang memang tampak dari kamarnya. "Cepatlah, Severus!"

Pasrah pada tuan mudanya yang langsung berlari keluar kamar setelah kancing terakhir dikaitkan, Severus pun mengikutinya dengan langkah sedikit tergesa karena Draco sudah ada jauh di depannya.

Kalau ada satu hari yang bisa disebut sempurna bagi Draco, mungkin itu adalah hari ini. Entah sudah berapa lama Severus tak melihat senyum ceria seperti saat ini di wajah Draco. Entah berapa lama pula Severus tak melihat binar ceria dalam bola mata keabuan Draco yang saat ini menampakkan kegembiraannya secara jujur. Severus hanya berdiri di dekat gazebo, mengawasi anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang di taman. Mereka tak memperdulikan posisi dan kedudukan orang tua mereka, karena bagi anak-anak, semua itu tak ada artinya. Kali ini Severus membiarkan saja tuan muda kesayangannya itu berlarian dan tertawa-tawa kencang bersama teman-teman barunya.

.

Namun sepertinya roda nasib mulai mempermainkan mereka, saat hari di Malfoy Manor dimulai dengan keceriaan, ternyata malam datang membawa kejadian tak menyenangkan. Lucius, yang seharusnya masih berada di _Town House_, mendadak pulang dengan kondisi sakit demam tinggi. Para pelayan di sana memutuskan untuk mengirim tuan mereka pulang karena di Manor pasti perawatan yang diberikan bisa lebih maksimal.

Severus dengan cekatan memberi perintah pada para pelayan dan maid tentang apa saja yang dibutuhkan untuk merawat tuan mereka. Dia juga meminta kepala maid, McGonagall, untuk menghubungi Madam Pomfrey, dokter keluarga Malfoy yang sudah dipercaya sejak dulu. Severus juga langsung mengirim _coachman_ untuk menjemput dokter itu di kediamannya.

Saat seperti ini, yang disyukuri oleh Severus adalah bahwa Draco sudah lelap dalam tidurnya. Kalau tidak, bocah kecil itu pasti akan sedih kalau mengetahui ayahnya sakit.

Setelah dokter datang, Severus menunggu di depan pintu kamar Lucius bersama dengan McGonagall, sementara Madam Pomfrey memeriksa kondisi Lucius. Dia berdoa supaya tuannya itu tidak terkena penyakit yang parah. Begitu Madam Pomfrey keluar dari kamar Lucius, Severus lega karena wanita paruh baya itu tak tampak akan menyampaikan kabar buruk.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Lord_ Lucius hanya terlalu lelah saja hingga demam tinggi seperti ini. Terlebih lagi cuaca memang sedang tidak baik." Ujar Madam Pomfrey, "Dua hari ke depan, jangan izinkan beliau melakukan pekerjaannya dulu. Ia harus banyak istirahat."

Itu hal yang agak sulit dilakukan, mengingat Lucius adalah seorang _workaholic_. Jadi lebih parah lagi sejak istrinya meninggal.

"Saya sudah tuliskan resep dan meninggalkan beberapa obat pereda demam. Berikan mulai besok pagi." Madam Pomfrey menyerahkannya pada McGonagall.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ujar Severus, "Saya akan antar anda ke coach. Silahkan."

Setelah mengantar sang dokter ke pintu depan, Severus kembali ke kamar Lucius dan mempersilahkan McGonagall untuk beristirahat dan mengatakan dia yang akan menjaga Lucius. Lalu Severus pun menarik kursi baca dari meja yang ada di kamar tidur Lucius dan duduk di sana. Dalam diam, dia memandang wajah tidur Lucius. Saat itu, ingatan masa lalunya mengalir tanpa bisa dia cegah.

Severus, lahir bukan dari keluarga kaya yang bahagia. Masa kecilnya habis dalam kemiskinan. Ayahnya seorang pengangguran, suka berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan. Yang menyayanginya hanyalah sang ibu yang bekerja sebagai seorang penjahit. Tumbuh dengan seorang ayah yang kasar, Severus menjadi seorang anak yang tertutup dan tak punya teman. Tubuhnya penuh luka akibat pukulan ayah kandungnya sendiri. Semua jauh lebih parah saat ibunya meninggal karena sakit. Ayahnya semakin menjadi dan semakin kasar padanya. Karena tak tahan, Severus pun kabur dari rumah.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan deras. Severus lari sekencang yang dia mampu, tak mempedulikan kemana dia pergi, yang jelas dia ingin lari sejauh mungkin dari ayahnya. Saat dia sadar, dia sudah sampai di daerah perkotaan. Severus tak akan pernah lupa pada pandangan orang-orang di kota padanya. Pandangan yang merendahkan, memandang jijik padanya yang kurus kering dan kumal, basah oleh hujan deras yang tiada henti.

Di sisa tenaganya, Severus hanya bisa terduduk di depan sebuah toko. Tak sanggup lagi bergerak. Dia lapar, dingin... bahkan dia sempat berpikir kalau itu saatnya dia menyusul ibunya. Namun pikirannya itu terhapus saat seseorang berdiri di depannya. Severus mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang sosok pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, menyodorkan payung padanya. Dari penampilannya, jelas pemuda itu berasal dari keluarga kelas atas.

Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Lucius Malfoy. Tanpa Severus tahu alasannya, Lucius menyuruh pelayannya membawa Severus dan tibalah dia di manor keluarga Malfoy. Tempat yang bahkan tak berani dimimpikan oleh Severus. Lucius, mengabaikan keberatan kedua orang tuanya, mengatakan kalau dia akan mengangkat Severus menjadu _butler_ pribadinya. Kedua Malfoy senior jelas keberatan kalau seorang anak pinggiran yang lusuh seperti Severus menjadi _butler_ untuk putra tunggal mereka. tapi Lucius membuat perjanjian dengan kedua orang tuanya, kalau dia akan menjadikan Severus seseorang yang pantas untuk menjadi _butler_-nya.

Saat Severus bertanya 'kenapa' pada Lucius. Pemuda berambut pirang platinum panjang itu berkata.

"Aku yang menemukanmu. Jadi kau adalah milikku. Tugasmu adalah mematuhi semua perintahku!"

Sampai saat ini, kata-kata itulah yang membuat Severus bisa berpijak tegap dalam posisi sebagai seorang _butler_.

Sejak hari itu, Lucius mengajari Severus semua hal yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang _butler_. Mengajarinya membaca, menulis, berpakaian dan berbahasa yang sopan. Mengajarinya etika keluarga bangsawan sekelas _Marquess_, tata krama dan juga pengetahuan. Lucius, telah berhasil merubah seorang anak dari kalangan rendah menjadi seorang _butler_ yang berkelas. Di usianya yang ke 13 tahun, Severus resmi menjadi _butler_ pribadi Lucius, itu... tepat 2 tahun pertemuan mereka. Lucius, adalah orang yang telah merubah nasib Severus, karena itu dia bertekad untuk selamanya melayani Lucius sebagai seorang _butler_. Hanya itu yang bisa Severus lakukan untuk membalas budi Lucius. Membalas budi keluarga ini.

.

Pagi datang tanpa Severus menghabiskan satu menitpun untuk beristirahat. Tapi dia lega karena wajah Lucius kini tak begitu pucat. Melihat _pocket_ _watch_ yang terkait dengan _albert_-nya, Severus lalu beranjak untuk memulai aktivitas paginya. Seorang _butler_ tidak boleh menelantarkan tugasnya dalam situasi seperti apapun.

Saat di kamar Draco, Severus memberitahu anak itu tentang kondisi ayahnya. Bisa ditebak, Draco pura-pura tidak peduli meski matanya tak bisa bohong kalau dia sangat mencemaskan ayahnya.

"Untuk hari ini, maaf, saya tidak bisa menemani anda membuat apple pie." Ujar Severus seraya mengancingkan kemeja Draco.

"Tidak masalah. Aku bisa membuatnya sendiri. Tapi— kau tetap harus yang pertama mencicipinya, ya?"

"Dengan senang hati."

Usai menjelaskan rincian kegiatan hari ini pada Draco, Severus mengantar anak itu untuk sarapan dan kemudian mengantarkan ke dapur dan menyuruh para _chef_ untuk tidak mengganggu. Lalu Severus kembali ke kamar Lucius untuk mengatarkan teh, sarapan dan juga obat. Sampai di sana, ternyata Lucius sudah bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, bersandar pada setumpuk bantal.

"Anda sudah bangun." Severus menghentikan _pushcart_ di dekat tempat tidur, "Anda ingin minum teh atau langsung sarapan?"

"Teh apa yang kau siapkan pagi ini?" tanya Lucius.

"Saya menyiapkan teh Assam."

"Tuangkan untukku!"

Patuh, Severus pun menyuguhkan satu cangkir untuk Lucius yang langsung menikmati minuman hangat itu.

"Madam Pomfrey meninggalkan pesan agar anda tidak bekerja dulu untuk dua hari ini. Saya sudah menyuruh kurir mengirimkan surat penolakan pada undangan yang ditujukan pada anda."

Sepertinya Lucius agak tidak setuju dengan keputusan Severus, tapi karena Madam Pomfrey sudah memberi 'perintah', Lucius tak berani membantah dokter yang satu itu. Lucius pun menghabiskan sarapannya dan kemudian rebahan lagi.

"Di mana Draco?" Tanyanya pada Severus yang sedang membereskan piring2 di _pushcart_.

"Tuan muda sedang membaca di perpustakaan. Pelajaran hari ini hanya pelajaran politik setelah makan siang nanti." Ujar Severus, terpaksa berbohong, karena tidak mau membongkar rahasia Draco yang sedang mati-matian membuat apple pie untuk ayahnya. "Saya akan tinggalkan anda untuk beristirahat. Siang nanti saya antarkan makan siang. Apa anda ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. siapkan saja sesukamu."

Severus pun mengundurkan diri dari kamar itu, namun belum jauh dia melangkah, dia melihat Draco berlari dari ujung koridor dengan wajah secerah matahari musim panas. Anak itu langsung memeluk pinggang Severus.

"Aku berhasil!" serunya senang, "Kali ini apple pienya pasti sukses! Ayo! Ayo coba sekarang!"

Pasrah, Severus mendorong pushcart dengan lebih cepat karena Draco benar-benar bersemangat. Mereka tiba di dapur yang kondisinya hampir mirip dengan tempat yang baru saja diterjang badai. Loyang dan segala macam sisa bahan berserakan di lantai, tepung dan gula berhamburan kemana-mana. Severus pun meletakkan _pushcart_ begitu saja di sisi dinding dan menuju ke sebuah apple pie yang ada di meja. Harus diakui, penampilan apple pie itu sempurna. Tak ada bagiannya yang hangus atau belum matang.

"Cobalah!" kata Draco, lebih tidak sabaran lagi.

Severus mengambil piring kecil, garpu dan pisau dari dalam laci. Lalu dia pun mencicipi apple pie buatan Draco. dan dia terkejut, meski masih belum bisa dibilang sempurna, untuk sebuah apple pie yang dibuat anak berumur 10 tahun, ini luar biasa. Severus memandang Draco yang sedari tadi tak berkedip menunggu reaksinya.

"Tuan besar pasti senang menerima ini. Apa perlu saya sajikan dengan _elevenses_?"

Wajah Draco berbinar, "Kau serius? Itu enak?"

"Seenak yang bisa saya harapkan dari anda." Kata Severus tulus, "Jadi— apa anda ingin menyajikan ini untuk ayah anda?"

Ada sekilas ragu di mata kelabu Draco, "Apa— Dad mau memakannya?"

Severus meletakkan piringnya dan mendekati Draco, "Tuan besar tidak akan menolaknya. Percaya pada saya."

Menimbang sejenak, akhirnya Draco setuju pada usulan Severus. Dia pun pergi dari dapur untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Butuh waktu agak lama bagi Draco menentukan baju mana yang akan dia pakai, hingga rasanya dua maid yang melayaninya sudah mengeluarkan semua pakaian yang dia punya. Akhirnya Draco memilih suit formal berwarna hitam. Seperti kata Severus, hitam itu cocok untuk semua kondisi. Yakin kalau penampilannya sudah sempurna, Draco pun menuju ke kamar ayahnya.

Sejak ibunya meninggal, Draco tak pernah lagi masuk ke kamar ini. Padahal dulu waktu dia kecil, dia sering tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya saat dia takut sendiran di kamar.

"Anda tidak ingin masuk?"

Draco memandang Severus yang baru datang dengan membawa _pushcart_ berisi seperangkat perlengkapan minum teh dan juga apple pie yang dia buat. Severus mengetuk pintu kamar Lucius dua kali dan membukanya setelah ada balasan dari dalam. Ternyata Lucius sedang duduk di depan perapian sambil membaca buku.

"Saya bawakan Ceylon dan apple pie untuk _elevenses_ hari ini." Severus masuk dan diikuti oleh Draco, "Tuan muda ingin bergabung dengan anda. Lagipula sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir saya menyajikan _elevenses_ untuk anda berdua."

Lucius tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran putranya, "Ah— kau sudah begitu rapi dan aku menyambutmu dengan piyama." Pria itu membenahi rambutnya, "_well_. Duduklah! Kau bukan pelayan yang harus menunggu perintahku, kan?"

Sedikit canggung, Draco duduk di sofa tunggal yang dekat dengan ayahnya. Severus lalu mulai menyajikan apa yang dia bawa pada kedua tuannya, "Sekedar untuk informasi saja, tuan," katanya pada Lucius, "Apple pie hari ini adalah buatan tuan muda sendiri." Dia menyajikan sepotong pie itu pada Lucius di piring kecil.

Jelas saja itu membuat Lucius amat terkejut. Dia tahu putranya itu punya ketertarikan dibidang kuliner, tapi— memikirkan kalau anak yang dibesarkan sebagai putra seorang _Marquess_ itu mau repot turun langsung ke dapur dan membuat apple pie; Lucius sepertinya harus mulai mempertimbangkan bakat Draco ini.

"Maaf... kalau Dad tidak berkenan, aku akan suruh Severus membuangnya saja." kata Draco.

Ucapan itu membuat Lucius tersadar, "Yang benar saja, son? Membuang hasil masakanmu? Itu hal terakhir yang akan aku lakukan." Lucius pun mencicipi apple pie itu. "Well, son... harus aku akui ini enak sekali. Tak kalah dengan buatan Severus atau para _chef_."

Yang tersenyum saat itu bukan Draco, tapi Severus, meski nyaris tak ada yang berubah dari raut wajahnya. Dia senang, melihat interaksi ayah-anak yang sempat menghilang dari rumah ini.

"Saya akan tinggalkan anda berdua agar bisa berbincang dengan nyaman." Severus membungkuk, hendak pergi, namun langkahnya tertahan.

"Tetaplah di sini, Sev." Ujar Lucius.

Sudah lama sekali, sejak pria itu memanggilnya 'Sev'.

"Jangan pergi! Duduklah di sini bersama kami."

"Tapi..."

"Jangan menolak permintaan tuanmu!"

Satu yang jelas sama antara Lucius dan Draco adalah, bagaimana mereka bisa dengan lihainya memakai kedudukan sebagai alat untuk memaksa seseorang. Akhirnya, Severus pun patuh dan tetap tinggal di ruangan itu bahkan duduk di set sofa yang sama dengan kedua Malfoy.

Siang itu adalah siang yang berbeda di Malfoy Manor, namun juga terasa istimewa. Severus diam memperhatikan interaksi ayah-anak itu yang tampak menggemaskan di mata Severus. Meski keluarga, keduanya bertingkah seperti orang asing. Bicara dengan bahasa sopan yang kaku, tak begitu sering bertukar pandang. Severus jadi geli sendiri melihatnya. Padahal keluarga Malfoy dikenal dengan sosok yang penuh percaya diri dan terkesan angkuh, kini tampak seperti orang biasa.

Waktu tiga tahun yang seolah berjalan dalam keremangan malam, perlahan kini beranjak menuju fajar. Sedikt demi sedikit, Lucius dan juga Draco bisa menghangatkan lagi hubungan mereka yang mendingin di selang waktu 3 tahun ini. Lucius mulai banyak bertanya tentang aktivitas Draco seharian penuh. Draco pun menjawabnya, awalnya tidak begitu jelas, tapi lambat laun, anak itu bersemangat sekali menceritakan tentang semua kegiatannya. Lucius sendiri tampak senang saat Draco menceritakan tentang teman-teman barunya. Tentang undangan dari keluarga Potter untuk berkunjung ke _town house_ mereka di London. Juga tentang kepintaran putri tunggal keluarga Granger.

Bagi Severus, momen seperti ini adalah momen yang sempurna. Di mana dia bisa melihat senyum di wajah kedua tuannya. Senyum yang sama seperti saat _Marchioness_ Narcissa masih hidup dan berada di tengah mereka.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan." Lucius meletakkan cangkirnya di tatakan yang ada di meja, "Bulan depan, kita akan berlibur ke _resort_ dan menikmati pantai di musim panas."

"Boleh aku undang teman-temanku, Dad?"

"Tentu saja, son. Laut akan lebih indah kalau dinikmati bersama."

"Asiiik!" mendadak tingkah Draco sudah seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang mendapat hadiah natal lebih awal. "Severus, tolong kirim undangannya."

Severus membungkukkan paruh atas tubuhnya, "Akan segera saya kirim. Saya juga akan menyeleksi _maid_ dan pelayan yang akan turut serta ke sana."

"Severus ini memang cekatan. Rasanya lega kalau ada dia. Benar kan, son?"

Draco mengangguk antusias, "Severus itu _super butler_. Kata Harry, dia tidak pernah melihat _butler_ seperti Severus sebelumnya. Masakannya enak, teliti, disiplin dan juga perhatian."

"Pujian itu berlebihan." Severus pun berdiri, "Kelancangan saya cukup sampai di sini. Sudah dekat waktu makan siang. Apa ada menu yang ingin anda berdua nikmati hari ini?"

Diberi pertanyaan itu, Lucius dan Draco salig berpandangan sejenak dan menjawab dengan kompak, "_Boeuf Bourguinon _dan _Mint salad_."

Severus terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum, "Saya akan segera persiapkan hidangan istimewa ini." karena menu ini tak pernah lagi hadir di meja makan Malfoy Manor sejak sepeninggalan sang nyonya. Itu membuat Severus yakin, kalau setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Dan katakan pada semuanya, kalau mereka boleh minum _wine_ dan berpesta sampai puas malam ini. Besok—aku ingin santai seharian di rumah dan melupakan semua tugas. Bagaimana menurutmu, son? Keberatan menemani aku di rumah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dengan senang hati. Lagipula... kalau aku menemani Dad seharian, jadwal kelas musik harus ditunda." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lucius tertawa, "Memang seorang Malfoy, kau ini."

Melihat suasana yang sudah mencair dan sangat nyaman, Severus pun mengundurkan diri dari sana. Sungguh, dia merasa luar biasa senang sekali hari ini. Apa yang dia harapkan kini sudah terwujud. Mungkin memang waktu yang bisa menyembuhkan luka batin. Sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Severus dulu. Luka batin karena masa kecilnya kini bisa terkubur dan menghilang setelah dia tinggal di tempat ini. Itu yang membuat Severus berharap, agar kedua tuannya tak akan lagi tersesat dalam kesedihan dan kedukaan.

Tekad Severus pun makin kuat untuk tetap berada di keluarga ini, mendampingi, melayani dan tetap setia, sebagai seorang _butler_.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**In Butler Eyes **_

_**THE END**_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Akhirnya... akhirnya... selesaaaai OwO pada mabok ga bacanya? Yg nulis lagi mabok hal-hal Inggris di jaman Victoria soalnya #Orz Maaf kalo kesannya flat aja. Ga jago bikin konflik #nangisdipojokan

Dikasih penjelasan dikit ya tentang istilah-istilah aduhai di atas.

Duke/Duchess, Marquess/Marchioness, Earl/Countess, Vincount/Viscountess, Baron/Baroness adalah lima gelar kebangsawanan di Inggris.

_Royal Doulton, Earl Grey, Assam, Ceylon, _itu jenis-jenis teh.

_, Gallica, Bourbon, Reine Des Violettes, Centifolia, _Itu jenis-jenis mawar.

_Early morning tea _: disajikan sekitar pukul 7-9 pagi.

_Afternoon tea _: disajikan antara pukul 3-5 sore.

_High tea _: disajikan antara pukul 5-7 atau sebelum makan malam.

_Elevenses _: sajian teh dan panganan ringan antara pukul 11-12 siang.

Semua jenis makanan itu saya comot gitu aja dari buku resep. Ga tau deh itu masakan udah ada belom di jaman Victorian #ditabokpembaca

Town House : kediaman bangsawan yang terletak di daerah perkotaan. Tidak seperti Manor atau rumah utama yang letaknya cukup jauh dari pusat kota.

Coach : Kereta kuda bangsawan. Coachman adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab mengemudikan coach.

Footman : derajatnya satu tingkat diatas pelayan biasa dan satu tingkat dibawah Butler dan Housekeeper.

Housekeeper adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas keseluruhan rumah keluarga bangsawan. Mulai gaji pekerja, pengeluaran, pemasukan, juga jadwal setiap penghuni rumah. Singkatnya, kepala dari semua pekerja di rumah bangsawan.

Resort : rumah peristirahatan. Biasanya ada dekat danau atau laut.

Itu aja deh... dari pada yg laen ikutan mabok. Yaaa—makasih udah mau baca sampai habis. Makasih lagi kalo pada niat ninggalin jejak XDD kalo ada yg mau tanya Atora mau kasih perbaikan, amat sangat dipersilahkan \(o)/ thank you XDD


End file.
